Teen Titans Chapter One: A new beginning
by elfsorcerer-san
Summary: This is after the Teen Titans cartoon ending,What happened to slade. What happened to the Teen Titans East? What happened to the other Teen Titans around the world? Find this out and more in the amazing story.Dont worry it will crossover soon
1. intro

Intro:

Me:

Hello my name is CodeMartin san and this is my first fanfic. Its after the Teen Titans and that crapy ending. Truth be told I think a 16 year old can do better so I made this. I plan on using the Teen Titans cartoon and the comic and possible some crossovers as well. I am not good at writiting and dont  have Micsoft Word so please be kind. This again is my first fanfic so be nice oh and Rate and Review please. I know that there will be mistakes so please point them out to be not just OMG your 5tory suckorz! I new ok. Oh by the way italics is thoughts and that lable write under the chapter title thats from the persons point of view dont worry im sure you will get . Now back to our sechuldulded program oh yeah before I forget.

Disclamer:I dont own the Teen Titans the Comic or Cartoon. They belong to there respective owners. Nor do I own any other anime, cartoon, comic, or Manga I use although I wish I did.

I do own the chararter Yeshazan


	2. Chapter One: A new beginning

Chapter One: A new beginning

Beast Boy

Recap: Announcer Voice / Last time on Teen Titans, Beast Boy has have just talked to Terra, who supposedly has no recollection of ever being Terra and is now an ordinary High School Student, a Slade robot appeared, a new villain appeared and the city the titans have grew up in has changed dramatically. What will happen next? Find out on the Teen Titans two.

Beast Boy: Beast Boy to Robin. I'm on my way. Over. As Beast Boy utters these words he gives one last glance at Terra and turns away to help his friends. As he shifts to his fast eagle form he cant help but thinking, why cant Terra remember is it she cant, or is it that she doesn't want to remember?. As Beast Boy goes near the area where Robins' last transmission was he hears the sound of battle. He sees his friends fighting a gray monster of some sort. They seem to be in a dumpyard. As Starfire blasts from beams from her eyes the monster is knocked back into a pile of bricks and takes on the color and density of the bricks.

I have to help my friends, thinks Beast Boy, as he transforms into one of his favorite forms the Tyrannous Rex and rams the Monster. As the monster fly's into the air a beam of Sonic appears and hits the monster square on. " Hey Beast Boy " he hears his friend call out what took you. As Beast Boy turns around he sees a young man about 21 or so his a cyborg. His name is well ...Cyborg. "Sorry" replies Beast Boy traffic was horrible. "What did you get stuck behind an airplane?" says a female voice write behind Beast Boy. As the young lady around 18 or so who is tall with pale skin and a flowing black cloak turns around to give Beast Boy another sarcastic remark, they here a voice say " Raven look out".

As Raven dodges out of the way a young looking athletic man with short spiky hair tosses a circular object at the monster which looks like it freezes him. This is Robin the Teen Titans leader. "Glorious we are victorious" says a young lady who has long red hair and glowing green eyes. As Starfire says these words a voice, in evil cruel voice chuckles "not yet Starfire not yet".

A darkly dressed figure with wearing a mask leaps onto a garbage pile and simply looks at them. "Its Slade" shouts Robin. Yes agrees Beast Boy I saw one of his robots with Terra. Did Terra get her memory back asks Robin? No replies Beast Boy Slade did something to her to make her lose, her memory. What have you done to her Slade? Shouts Robin. My boy what makes you think I did anything to her, when she left my mentorship I no longer had any use for her, replied Slade, plus methinks you have a bigger problem on your hands. And with those words Slade leaps into the sky launches a circle disk that looks similar to Robins at the monster and with a blast of heat and light the monster defrosts looking angry.


	3. note

Note from Author.

Me

ME: I am back and with a vengeance, what happened you may ask, well some personal and some private however, my computer is working... now :) and I back from vacation. As for private stuff thats none of your business.

Any way Teen Titans is back due to sign from the F.S.M. (Seriously I log on there is a email from a friend about fanfics I go to a websites fanfics, I due school work the Teacher mentions Fanfics.) Any I am back I now have a decent word processor instead of word pad. Its open office. So I should be updates fairly often, if In a week I don't update feel free to E-Mail me a letter about where is the next chapter.

Anyway in honor of my new processor and of the new promise I made to update more frequently I have a new pen name. So I will be updating more often. Just a note for the story anything in _Italics_ is thought, and see that name up top, thats from whose point of view it is, and is mentioned at the beginning of each story. I will try to always do a recap from a disembodied voice and thats all for now chao.


	4. Chapter Two: Returning

Chapter Two: Returning

Robin

Recap: Announcer Voice / Last time on Teen Titans, Beast Boy has just returned to the team after attempting to convince Terra to rejoin the Teen Titans. Slade seems to have returned and the " Grey ooze monster" seems to be beating the team. /

Robin: _Damn that monster is now free, we better regroup to defeat it_. "Titans go",Robin shouts. As robin shouts these words the titans regroup to better attack the monster. Robin in the front Cyborg and Beast Boy behind him and Starfire and Raven flying above him. "Lets go" shouts Robin and with those words Robin leaps up and Starfire catches flus to the monster and tosses him at it. Right when he is about to hit the monster he takes two stun rings out of his belt and toss him at the monster. He then leaps off the monster and rolls to the right. As he does that Cyborg shoots his Sonic cannon at the monster, then Beast Boy transforms into a T-rex and rams the monster, two cement bricks are surrounded by a black aura and then guided by Raven slam into the monster. _As I see the team work pay off I look for Slade, he is on a nearby dump truck just standing there looking at us. Terra is no where to be found._"Wheres Terra" I shout. "You will have to catch me first responds" Slade. And with those fateful words Slade leaps in the air does a somersault followed by a back flip and runs away. As I leap to go after him I hear Cyborg shout " Hey Robin a little help here."

As I look back at the fight I see Beast boy in his T-rex form slam the ooze monster and look at me. I nod understanding instantly, he wants me to go after Slade and help, Terra. As I leap to go after Slade I hear Cyborgs voice" Hey Robin the monster is over hear." I ignore to far to away to care. _Now if I were Slade where would I be. Oh the old warehouse where his Headquarters use to be. _As I quickly leap and land on my motorcycle, I only pray that my friends can hang out a little longer. As I quickly ride to the warehouse I decide to take something out that hasn't been taken out in years. Terras old tracker. I implanted this in Terra body before she left so I can always find her, I never had to use... until now. _Bingo just what I thought Slade's old warehouse and it seems to be on the top floor._ I quickly race to the old warehouse. I get out realizing that as long as Slade is there traps might be there to.

I slowly sneak into the warehouse looking for traps. I hear something that sounds like a laser getting ready to fire, I quickly launch a energy disk at the laser. It explodes and I realize that it means Slade must be hear. I hear the the machinery, going on. _So Slade is here, whats his plane_. As I quickly check the first floor I thought I hear footsteps and a quick shadow, but nothing is there. _Why would be there a laser if nothing is there._ _Of course as a "trap" so I will launch a disk and Slade will hear it and... escape. _I quickly run up the stairs leap past the railing and open the doorway. There Slade stands, on the roof, and in his arms, is Terra. "What have you done with Terra" I shout. "Catch her and find out" says Slade, and with those words leaps past the banister, as he passes me, he says" Oh and tell Raven its to late for her Magic." As Slade leaps off the banister I leap and catch Terra and can only wonder, what is Slade's plan.


	5. Chapter 5

/ //Laura

Siddhartha's Son

Years have passed since youthful Siddhartha ran away from his father. He has lost his Mother years ago, on a pilgrimage to see the Buddha. He ran away from his ascetic father and rejoined the wealth that is rightly his. He despises his father, he tried to teach him humility and due to his father, he lost his Mother. He now focuses on business aspects of his life and increasing his personal fortune.

Young Siddhartha sits quietly in his room at his mansion, thinking about life and his personal fortune. "I have been slowly gaining back that my mother and father lost to bad business", thinks Siddhartha. "With the years that have passed, I can perhaps look back at my Mothers death without despair or anguish. The thinks that my father tried to teach me, they were never useful, they never taught me how to be a good businessperson. My personal fortune has almost doubled. I will soon own an entire inn." As he thought these words, his servant burst threw the door suddenly. "Your biggest rival sir!" Shouted the servant; "Has just challenged you to game of chance for your personal fortune!"

A challenge of dice, I excel at dice, another skill my not so humble father forgot to teach me. "I shall leave at once and, the challenge arena?" said Young Siddhartha. "The inn nearby."; commented my servant. I quickly left to join the challenger at the inn. My opponent was my biggest economical rival and it was crucial I win this. As got to the inn I saw that he was sitting on a small wooden bench, with a table of bone dice in front of him ready to play. We did not say anything we both knew the stakes, our personal fortunes were at the line. As the gambling begins, we began to play. Suddenly I saw he was winning, I knew I had to stop him. "Cheat" I cried out; and just as suddenly, he attacked me. He knew, he was ready to attack me; everything was a blur, and then suddenly I felt his neck break under my hands. The crowd around shouting, I realized … killing was forbidden. My fortune was forfeit I had to get away. My personal bodyguard, the nice person he was; got me through the crowd. He told me to run; I knew I had to. I ran to my house grabbed some things and ran of to the wilderness.


End file.
